


Impatience

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [5]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Your anniversary date with Wendy ends up in the bathroom as these things usually do.





	Impatience

It was Wendy and your first anniversary as a couple. Days and weeks and months flew by and felt like mere seconds, suddenly a year had already passed. 

You both decided the perfect place to celebrate, the ice cream shop where you had your first date. It was a bit simple, but it was a special place, and it was in the middle of a scorching hot summer afternoon. Nothing would be better. 

Ice cream was the first thing you and Wendy shared together. Three scoops - chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Two spoons. It was simple as it was delicious. The start of something wonderful with Wendy, a girl as sweet and innocent as the sweet tasty treat you were both indulging in. 

Wendy’s innocent image was merely an act. Not even a month went by before the the first time you slept together. Wendy as subtle as a car wreck about it, dropping hints and sudden bathroom pictures of poses and different positions she wanted to be taken in. It was hot, it was sweaty, it was nothing short of magical. Wendy was loud as she was pretty. You went three rounds. The second time an hour later, and again in the morning. 

You learned a lot of things about Wendy over the course of a year. Her innocence stripped away as her  _ kinkier  _ side was slowly revealed to you. The sweet girl that you’d been dating for over a year slowly peeled off her layers, each layer revealing something more filthier, something more depraved than you were ever expecting, but welcoming it all. 

The two of you stared at the menu with dozens of choices, but you eventually defaulted to your usual. Mint chocolate chip with peanut butter cups inside. Wendy hated it, and always teased you about having a child’s palette. She wasn’t that far off. 

Wendy opted for something different each time, this time choosing cotton candy.

“I don’t see how you like that,” Wendy says, clearly teasing tiy. 

“Like what?” 

“Mint chocolate,” she says. 

“It’s good. It’s my favorite.” 

“It tastes like toothpaste,” Wendy huffs. 

“I would love to know what kind of toothpaste you’re using that has chocolate in it. “

Wendy sticks her tongue out, seemingly ending your playful argument.

You take another spoonful of delicious ice cream, watching as Wendy cutely licked her ice cream cone. 

“How’s yours?” you asked.

“Yummy. Better than yours,” she says. 

As you continued to watch her, Wendy realized you were doing so, and suddenly decided to make a show out of it. She suddenly switched to a more,  _ seductive  _ approach, taking longer licks, using her tongue to lick around the whole surface of her ice cream, mimicking the way she would lick your cock. 

“Wendy.” 

“What?” She asked, trying her best to play innocent.

“ _ Wendy.  _ We’re in public.” 

“And I’m just eating ice cream. I’m allowed to eat ice cream in public aren’t I?” She grinned. Subtlety was not one of her strong suits. 

In a final display she took a big chunk of ice cream and stuck her tongue out, using the tip of her tongue to play with it in her mouth. 

She knew too damn well how to rile you up. Wendy stopped playing with it, and letting it drip off her tongue, landing perfectly inside her cleavage, watching as your eyes followed every moment. 

“Oh, oops. I seemed to have made a mess on myself.” 

“I can see that. You should eat more carefully.” 

“I’ll be right back, I’ll go clean myself up in the restroom.” 

“You do that.” 

No less than a few minutes went by before your phone buzzed. It was Wendy. Curious to what possible reason she needed to text you from the bathroom, you read the message displayed on your screen. 

Four words, absolutely beaming with filth. 

_ Come fuck my ass.  _

This fucking girl. When she was in one of her moods, there was no snapping her out of it. 

You make your way down to the isolated corner where the bathroom was, both leaving your ice cream half-eaten. As you knocked on the door, Wendy opens it with the biggest grin on her face. 

“Here, really?” 

“Of course!”

“We’re going to get in trouble. We both know how loud you are.” 

“I’ll be quiet. I promise.” 

She wouldn’t. Wendy didn’t know the meaning of quiet. It would be fine. Maybe. The ice cream shop was so busy that maybe the crowd noise would drown them out. Maybe you could quiet Wendy. Just maybe.

You let out an exasperated gasp. 

“Did you bring lube?” 

“Yes, it’s always with me. It’s in front pocket of my purse,  _ daddy.”  _

_ Daddy.  _ Wendy loved to throw that word around, especially in public. It was only the first few months of your relationship that you discovered her huge daddy kink into your relationship. It came out during one of your many moments of intimacy. It wasn’t something you thought you were into, but something about the way the word just rolled off Wendy’s tongue unleashed something in you. 

You lock the door, double checking to make sure it was secured. The bathroom was small, just a toilet and a sink on a nice looking black counter. Wendy smiles at you, and you don’t waste anytime to bend her over the sink, hiking her black leather skirt up enough until it was high enough above her waist. 

Wendy’s ass was impeccable. The perfect size, firm and draped in a small pink thong that barely covers her soft pale cheeks. You pulled on the thin fabric, pulling it up just a bit between her cheeks. She groaned a bit as the bunched in between her cheeks. 

“You wanna be fucked this bad Wendy? You want my cock in your ass so bad that you can’t wait?”

“Yes!  _ Fuck me daddy, _ ” Wendy says as she looks back. 

“Such a needy girl aren’t we,” you said as your caressed her soft pale cheeks, giving one a hard smack as it rippled. 

You moved her thong to the side, granting access to both of her holes. Her pussy was glistening already, but you were only interested in the pink puckered hole just above, ready to be taken, ready to be used, ready to be  _ fucked.  _

“I love your ass Wendy,” you tell her as you wettened the fingertip of your middle finger, slowly teasing her by rubbing slow circles and grazing the rim of her hole. 

“Ugh,” Wendy cries.

You let the tip of your finger slip inside for just a second, testing her reactions, while feeling her tightness before pulling it right back out. 

Wendy whines, “Daddy...please put it in..”

Her pleas were ignored as you continue to rim her hole with your finger, her whines becoming the encouragement to continue teasing her. Every few circles you slipped a finger inside a little deeper, leaving it there for a little longer until it was completely in Wendy, resting inside as she tightens around it. 

Wendy was clearly desperate for friction, struggling to engage her hips, trying to grind against against anything. The sounds of her frustrations were so cute that you can’t help but laugh. 

“Are you going to fuck yourself with my fingers, baby?” you asked, as Wendy started to push herself against you. You let her grind against you before you decided to help her out. A second finger joins, and in tandem you rock them back and forth slowly inside her, opening her hole up just a bit. 

“Mmm...more...more daddy,  _ please... _ it feels good,” she says, dropping her head down. 

You bring them in slowly, and move them out, and before you can form a rhythm you bring them out completely, leaving her utterly empty. 

Wendy whines at your fingers leaving her body, but you silenced her protest by slipping your fingers into her mouth, making her taste herself. She slurps on them lewdly, completely loving it, sucking your fingers the same way she sucked your cock. 

You released them from her mouth, smiling at how completely wet in spit they were already. 

As much as you loved to make Wendy squirm, you had your fill of teasing her. You were ready to quickly raise the stakes, and drop to your knees, your face a few mere inches from the creamy white ass in display. Her ass all yours to take, to taste, to fuck, to absolutely  _ devour _ .

You spread her legs a bit, giving you easier access as you lick up and down between the warm cheeks of her ass. Wendy knew what was next, and you wanted to make her hungry with anticipation. You waited just a bit, kneading her soft cheeks with your hands.

Then you spread Wendy’s plump cheeks wide, and you begin to eat her ass. 

She squeals at just the slightest touch of your tongue pressed against her inviting hole, just deep enough to hit her nerves.

“You said you’d be quiet.” 

“Sorry...daddy,” Wendy says, almost sarcastic. Her grin clearly visible in the bathroom mirror. 

“It just...felt so good. I’ll-I’ll try to be quieter.” 

“You better,” you tell her as you give her ass a quick smack. The sound echoes around the bathroom as her flesh jiggles deliciously again. 

For the second time you touch your tongue firmly to her clenched hole, keeping her cheeks open for you while you flicked up and down. Each long lick sent shocks down Wendy’s body as you ate her ass so enthusiastically, giving her pleasure in every inch of her body, her toes curling with every moan that involuntarily escapes. 

Between licks you looked down at her crotch, her other hole swiftly saturated with wetness. She completely loved when you ate her ass. It was another one of her kinks that completely threw you by surprise. Such a sweet innocent girl loved loved every second that your tongue was in her ass. 

“Fuck, daddy, fuck that feels good. I love when you eat my ass, daddy!”

Within the first few minutes of tasting Wendy she had betrayed her word already. It was to be expected though, every public romp session the two of you had always had a heightened risk due to Wendy unable to control her volume.

You alternated between long upward flicks and circles, eating Wendy’s ass with an insatiable hunger as you felt every curve of her asshole, hitting every delicate sensitive nerve as your tongue buries itself deep inside. 

  
  


Wendy was losing it already. Her hands tightly gripping the porcelain sink as your tongue stimulated the tight clenched ring of her ass, exploring her deeply. She really was trying hard not to moan, but found it impossible to control her as you mercilessly tongue her tight hole. 

Her moans only continued as you brushed her sensitive asshole with your tongue, diving deep in, swirling and pressing, exploring it, tasting it,  _ feasting on it. _ You really buried your tongue deep inside, eating her ass out nonstop as your hands kept her plump cheeks spread. Her squirming body tried to hold on, tried to calm herself until you abruptly left her ass once again, leaving her empty. 

Wendy looked so pretty bent over, her warm hole still glistening with spit. You had enough of an appetizer, and you were looking to dive into the main course. 

At this moment you were rock hard, your bulge prodding through your pants, needing to escape. 

Wendy’s bent over body was dying to be fucked, and you were more than wiling to satisfy her needs. Within a flash you made quick work, yanking pants and boxers to the ground to free your cock struggling to escape.

You grabbed the small bottle of lube from the front pocket of Wendy’s purse from on top the counter. It was half full already from being used previously. 

Once again you slide two fingers into her tight hole, this time coated in slick liquid, helping spread it inside the clenched walls of her ass. You did the same to your erect cock, until both were ready and prepped. 

You line your cock with her asshole, pressing your slick cock against the tight rim of her asshole.

“Ready, baby?”

“I’m always ready, put it in me. Put it  _ in my ass _ , daddy.” 

The work you did earlier with your fingers and tongue helped open her ass up nicely for you. With one fluid movement you were able move your body forward and easily slide your stiff cock and penetrate Wendy’s tight welcoming asshole, watching as the tip of your cock disappears inside her. 

Wendy gasps at the feeling of her back entrance being breached, louder than you both expected. She loved the familiar sensation as she closed her eyes as she always did during initial penetration. She always loved the way your cock felt the first time inside one of her most sensitive areas. 

Her breath deepened as more of your cock entered her, sliding more and more of yourself into her tight pretty ass until you filled her with every single inch of your cock. You rest it inside her for a bit, letting her adjust and relax her muscles as much as possible before you continued. 

“Fuck, daddy, you feel so good inside me. Now fuck me, fuck my ass.” 

You allow your self a few moments to admire Wendy’s bent over body, her beautiful ass stuffed with the entirety of your cock. You sensed her neediness already and gently rocked your hips back, leaving only the tip of your cock embedded inside her before driving your body back, watching your cock disappear back into her tight hole. 

“Shit...that feels good, daddy.” 

Every time you entered her body she moaned, louder than you wanted, but you were preoccupied with how good she made your dick feel, how tight and warm she was as you start to thrust into her ass. 

“How’s my ass feel daddy?”

“Fucking amazing. You’re so tight, baby.” 

You settled into a nice rhythm, opening her ass up more with every thrust. Like usual, it was never enough for Wendy. 

“ _ Harder _ , daddy.” 

You did as she requested, as your cock exited her body, you slammed back inside her. 

“Harder, daddy,  _ please _ , fuck me harder.” 

Wendy clings to the bathroom sink as you seize control of her hips and pull her body towards you, your hard cock plunging deep into her ass.

“Yes daddy! Just like that, fuck my ass, don’t stop!” 

Wendy was getting much louder than you were comfortable with, at this rate someone would barge in at any moment. 

She was losing her mind from the pleasure at this point, nothing you said mattered to her anymore. You had to take the situation into your own hands. As you pumped into her tight plump ass, you grabbed the thong that was still on her body, ripping it off from one side and stuffing it in her mouth to silence her moans finally.

  
Wendy didn't care one bit, and it gave you the opportunity to pound her ass freely without worrying about the risk of getting caught. 

You do just that, drilling her ass as roughly and deep as you can, your swollen balls smacking against the silky wet flesh of her pussy as you filled her deep as you possibly can.

With your hands squeezing her hips, purposely hard enough to leave marks as you fucked Wendy's tight ass, leaving her stretched even more with every full thrust.

The sounds of skin crashing against skin were the only audible sounds now, Wendy's muffled moans were of no use. 

Your hard cock continues to ram her tight little asshole with such force, such speed that every thrust into her tight opening brought endless pleasure, and soon you felt the tingles of an orgasm. You wanted to delay it, at least for for just a bit. 

Rather reluctantly you slowly withdraw your cock from her ass, the tight walls of her stretched hole mercifully letting go of the vice grip that held your cock deep inside until Wendy until she was frustratingly empty. 

You look down proudly at her freshly fucked asshole, now perfect gaped open by your cock, and you can't help but rim her hole one more time before pulling her body up and spinning her around to face you. 

Wendy's lust-glazed eyes meet yours, and she impatiently awaits your next move. 

“Suck my cock, Wendy. ” 

“Yes, daddy,” she says as she obediently gets on her knees. She wraps her soft red lips around your wet hard shaft that was just just buried inside her ass, and she starts to suck your cock. 

You let out a deep breath as Wendy works magic on your shaft, puckered lips sliding up and down the entire length of your cock. She braced herself by holding onto your thighs as she bobbed her head up and down between, sloppily and hungrily sucking your dick. In no time you felt her lips against the base of your cock

“Does that feel good, daddy? Do you like when I suck your cock?” 

“Feels so fucking good. Do you like tasting yourself, baby?” 

“I love it.” 

You run your hand through her soft dark locks, helping guide her blowjob, making sure she took your cock as deep as she could. She looked so beautiful as she sloppily sucked your cock. 

Wendy always gave the upmost effort in sucking your cock, using her tongue to feel around the underside of your already slick shaft. The way she slurped your cock and bobbed her pretty head up and down, she drove you closer than you wanted to be. You helped her stand up as she stroked your stuff cock, satiated with drool. 

“Are you going to cum, daddy?”

“Almost. Now turn around so I can cum in you.” 

You briefly considered letting it all out on her pretty face. It wouldn’t be the first time to give her a facial in public before, the first time was her request. Her warm tight ass was so inviting though, so utterly impossible to resist that you just needed to empty yourself inside it. 

Wendy resumed her position, bending over for you deep as you filled her with cock again. You easily slid back into her tight warm hole, this time grabbing a fistful of her short bob as you wrecked her ass. She somehow tightened even tighter around your dick, demonstrating how much she absolutely loved her hair being pulled. One of her many kinks that was revealed to you.

Wendy’s loud moans be damned, you were going to fuck Wendy’s ass as hard as you could and you no longer cared how loud she was. You weren’t going to last much longer anyways. With one hand on her hip and one pulling her hair towards you, you fucked Wendy with every last bit of energy you had left. 

“Just like that daddy, fuck my ass just like that! I’m yours daddy, i’m yours to use and fuck!” 

You quickly notice that Wendy was staring dead ahead into the mirror, enthralled with the utter pounding you were doing to her tight ass.

“You like that, baby? You like watching me fuck your tight little ass?”

“Yes daddy! Keep fucking me, keep fucking my pretty little ass until you cum in it!” 

“With pleasure.” 

You pulled her hair back harder towards you as you drilled her perfect ass, every stroke inside her filled her all the way, fucking her roughly as you both anticipated the moment of release. 

It wasn’t long now, and you did your best to savor every last moment, every thrust as deep as could be in her tight clenched hole, using the last bit of energy you had left to pound Wendy’s ass. 

“God, I’m gonna fucking cum.” 

“Cum inside my ass,  _ please _ .  _ Fill me, daddy _ .” 

You watched the lust take over Wendy as you stuffed her ass with your cock as deep as it would go, squeezing her hips tight to let you know her ass was yours as you braced yourself for the last few pleasurable seconds before your climax took control of your body. 

You let out a series of deep breaths as you violently erupt into Wendy’s tight asshole, emptying hot cum deep inside as you can. She moaned loudly as you flooded her ass with thick semen, every creamy spurt you sent inside caused you to jerk as you emptied every last drop inside her delicious plump ass. 

“Thank you daddy...for fucking my ass...and for filling me with so much cum.” 

You find yourself unable to speak, much less able to move as the shockwaves of your intense orgasm continue to fire off. 

As you slowly start to recover you slowly withdraw your sensitive cock from Wendy’s fucked asshole an inch at a time until she is completely empty, watching as your thick creamy load escapes and stains her luscious thighs before finding its way down to the floor. 

Wendy grabs the remnants of her ripped panties on top the bathroom sink, using them to clean up the mess you left inside her before tossing it in the garbage.

“Guess I don’t need these anymore,” Wendy says.

“Guess you don’t. I like it better when you don’t wear them anyways. “

You both make an attempt at catching your breath, before Wendy pulls her skirt back down and takes a quick peek in the mirror, trying her best to be presentable. You let her walk out first, staying a few steps behind. 

The two of you sit back down as if nothing had happened, as if you didn’t just ruin Wendy’s ass in the bathroom. You ignored eye contact with anyone you walked by. When you both sat back of your servings of ice cream had melted. 

Wendy can’t take her eyes off you, trying to use her fingers to brush her disheveled hair, with the biggest smirk on her pretty face as she drinks what was left of her ice cream. 

"Happy anniversary,  _ daddy _ ."


End file.
